Vignette : The Sound of Fear
by Gibay
Summary: Introspection of Daniel and Mingo set during the first season episode The Sound of Fear
1. Chapter 1

**Vignette**

**The Sound of Fear**

**Mingo**

"That shiny world you called civilization passed a law: 20 shillings for each and every Indian scalp. And they call us savages"

I would not trade anything in my life now for this could have been Daniel's way of life; this civilization of the white men. I am much too aware of both worlds' customs and laws. I have rejected the western civilization and I have embraced my mother's ancestry. Yet, the color and the length of my hair can attract butchers; the color and length of my friends' hair, their wives, their children. I am angry beyond words right now.

Daniel stands by me., I feel his anger rivaling mine. He picks up the little Indian doll; a father carved it, a mother dressed it and gave it hair; a child laughed while playing with it. I see the tremor in his hand, as he caresses the doll. The child would play no more, death fires and death songs are her legacy.

Why is such hate possible? I have seen so much of it already. I know of it, have felt it, and fear it still. And my hair and my feathers make me a savage.

Why?

**Daniel**

"Who would do this?"

The smell of death and of fire is everywhere. Mingo is angry. I have not seen him that angry before. This village is completely destroyed, and the old woman is left alone. Her children and grandchildren are gone; they suffered the worst of fates. She will sing death songs until her own death.

This doll I picked up …. I made dolls for Jemina when she was younger; they had blond hair, wore dresses of blue and green, but they were the same toys, they brought the same joy. My daughter is fine, safe at home, thinking all is well in the world.

Who are the monsters who would stop at nothing for a few pieces of silver in their bags? Could they not see the life of these people and their rights to it?

Mingo is angry. I must focus his anger. These monsters must be captured and judged in our courts. Cherokee justice is not allowed in the white man's world, where I belong. We will take them to Salem; they will hang. We will change things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mingo**

" That's why I'm going with you Sergeant, remember? Daniel's personal guarantee that my people won't know where Gore is,until after a Salem hangman springs the trap."

I wanted to kill Gore. I wanted him bleeding, on the ground, looking up at the face of an Indian, his judge and jury. Daniel was holding him tight, restraining him. I couldn't follow the trail of the other men of that group, but I saw Gore and I just knew him for the murderer he was.

While Daniel held him, I disarmed him. Holding on to his knife, the knife he used on my people, my anger flared up and my red blood stirred.

Quicker than Daniel could even dream of stopping me, I had his back to a tree, his own knife at his throat. A simple cut, a quick simple cut and he would spill his life on the land of my birth, watching my eyes as he would have died.

Daniel called my name.

Daniel called my name. Reasoned with me, using the white man's discourse, for justice, for law.

Daniel called my name; reasoned me out of my anger; persuaded me to help change the white man's law about hair bounty and to get this butcher of a man through the justice system in Salem.

I will watch Gore as he dies in front of my eyes. I will tell Daniel. I will tell my people.

**Daniel**

"Get him on a scaffold

Mingo. Make sure"

Mingo wanted to kill him, in cold blood, right in front of me. He had pulled Gore's knife from its sheath and he pushed him against a tree. The tip of the blade was ready to pierce the skin. Gore would have bled to death in front of us. Mingo didn't even react to my voice when I called him; he was completely absorbed in his fury and his anger. I understood him too well, too well. My savage friend, with his education and good manners…


	3. Chapter 3

**Mingo**

" Take care of your own Daniel. There is enough life in me to take care of mine."

Daniel understood me. He knows I will reach the settlers and stop them. I can do this. I will do this. I heard their voices and their angers. My name pronounced with the same hate as Gore.

But I know I can stand and stop this escalation of violence and make sure white and Cherokee remain at peace. Daniel will reach his family. All will be well.

**Daniel**

"Gotta make time Mingo. Becky and the children and the others are right on the Cherokee."

My family, my wife, my childre, alive. I made this deal. They would be slaves. There would be war between the settlers and the Cherokee. But Mingo knows. He knows, for he fought with me. He is willing to fight alongside my own, even as I acted against his own. We must stop the settlers, save my family, save the Cherokee and stop Gore once and for all. Mingo is weakened yet still strong, as always.


	4. Author Note

**Author's Note**

As of October 1st 2007, the vignette is not finished. I will post the end shortly.

Rated M for violence, mature theme. Racism, violence, killing, fighting.

This episode takes place during the first season.

A village of 40 Cherokee is decimated, all killed, except for the old white-haired woman.

Four soldiers taking Simon Gore to Salem are killed.

Mingo is shot.

Rebecca, Israel and Jemima are threatened for their life and taken away toward slavery.

A party of white settlers of Boonesborough go "turkey hunting" the Cherokees, who are the obvious guilty party of the four soldiers – they will take no prisonners ; they will hunt Cherokees to death.

Mingo kills Parson, throwing a knife in his back.

Daniel fights Savate and knocks him unconscious.

Daniel disposes of Petch (he tells Rebecca).

Andrew Perigore dies, saving his father from Toff. Toff was wounded by Simon and as he is dying comes to kill him.

Written in September / October 2007.

Johanne Brière, LaSalle, Qc


End file.
